clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lighthouse
The Lighthouse of Club Penguin Island is located at the Beach. Once you enter, you will see the stage area. On the top of your screen, there will be a flight of stairs. On the walls are pictures of maps, penguins, the Lighthouse, the Beach, Fluffy the Fish, and Rockhopper, the pirate penguin. Go up these stairs and your penguin will enter the second story of the Lighthouse - the Beacon. A shortcut for entering the Beacon is by clicking on the "To Top" sign. History Before the Lighthouse opened in September, according to many sources such as the Penguin Times, Penguins of Club Penguin managed to raise enough money to open the Lighthouse through the fund in The Penguin Times. This was called the Lighthouse Donation. Players who donated the set amount of 500 coins received a red and white striped shirt. The Lighthouse was opened in September of 2006, it opened with a 3-day party. The free item was a red sailor's cap. The night before it opened, workers worked for quite a few hours to fit in the light. The Band played to celebrate. Many moons before, the Lighthouse was just an empty room. But now, penguins have filled it up with Rockhopper's pictures and many various items, such as a steering wheel. You can have access to the the Beacon by climbing up the stairs or just clicking on the 'TO TOP' sign. The Lighthouse is the tallest building of Club Penguin. Trivia *Currently, a stage is set up in the Lighthouse for penguins to perform on. *Once, there was a Lighthouse Pin. *Many barrels of Cream Soda are stored in the Lighthouse. *The Lighthouse always plays the latest party's music. (If a party is not out at the time, it will not play that party's music. It will play the music from the previous party.) *In the Lighthouse, there is a vehicle in a bottle. This is a snowcat, which could be driven in Penguin Chat 3 and can now be driven in the Club Penguin (DS). *According to The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, in May 2005 the Beacon was fine, but it seems that the storm mentioned damaged it. Parties *During the 2007 Halloween Party, the Lighthouse was a movie theater with a film called "Night of the Living Sled" (A spoof of the classic "Night Of The Living Dead). It was a silent, black-and-white film. Every time you go to the Lighthouse, the movie starts over. *During the 2008 Halloween Party, the Lighthouse was yet again a movie theater showing the sequel of the aforementioned "Night of the Living Sled". The the first installment was being shown in the lounge. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Lighthouse looked like it is made out of paper and the snowballs were replaced by paintball if you throw one. *During the Medieval Party, the Lighthouse turned into the Wizard's Tower and looked like a wizard's place inside. *During the Summer kick-off party 2007 and Summer kick off water party, the Lighthouse was turned into a giant palm tree. *During the Music Jam, The music change, and turned to one of the famous stage. The whole Lighthouse was lighted purple. Somehow, the Beacon didn't change. *During the Penguin Games, the Lighthouse wasn't decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2009, Lighthouse became an art show for the Yellow puffle theme. There was a puffle who painted your picture, a boy and girl actor, director, and sculptor, all yellow puffles. *During the April Fools Day 2009 there were boxes here doing different actions. Gallery of Lighthouse Image:Lighthouse Pin.JPG|The Lighthouse Pin. Image:Lighthouse.PNG|The Lighthouse before the stage was built. Image:Lighthouse.JPG|The Lighthouse during construction of the stage. Image:Stage_Lighthouse.PNG|The current Lighthouse. Image:Snowcat.jpg|This is the snowcat from Penguin Chat 3 trapped in a bottle. Image:Lighthouse map.PNG|The new view of the lighthouse, visible by looking at the Map. SWF Object This is the SWF Object of The Lighthouse. *The Lighthouse *The Lighthouse (Halloween Party 2007) Category:Places Category:Beach